Obliviate
by M. Mellark
Summary: "If he had known a few days prior that sometime later after that night he would continue to be a fugitive, he would have never casted that spell; but he didn't know it back then and that was his ultimate desperate act. " Rated T for language. DMHG.
1. The Reasons

**_Obliviate_**

Five years had passed since that night at the Astrology Tower. Five. Draco Malfoy could still feel the cold wind hitting his face mercilessly, he could still remember how shiny the stars had been and how the moonlight enlightened every single thing around him. It could have been a perfect night… but those were dark times, there was war and he had to protect Hermione Granger.

If he had known a few days prior that sometime later after that night he would continue to be a fugitive, he would have never casted that spell; but he didn't know it back then and that was his ultimate desperate act. Draco was still clueless about how it was that he ended up liking Granger and actually, when he examined the situation carefully, none of the happenings that worked as a reason made any sense. After being named Head Boy and Head Girl it was inevitable to get closer, exchange words every now and then.

Then the stupid and funny fighting came and finally, somehow they became studying mates. Draco attributed his lack of pure blood behavior –because if he could've had it any other way, he was sure he would've never befriended Granger– to the emotional and physical exhaustion that came with being a Death Eater. Serving the Dark Lord was going to get him dead sooner or later, and the little moments he shared with the witch were the only ones he felt happy or alive again. Draco hated to admit it, even to himself.

Of course, the situation was not oats and honey entirely. They studied together when they were at their common room, but most of the times they did it at the library; at different tables and never facing each other. They sent papers with notes to avoid talking, and whenever Granger got his papers, he noted a silly smile coming to life in Hermione's face… as if the simple fact that it had been him the one who had sent the note was enough to make her happy despite whatever he could have written. That concerned him.

What if Granger had developed feelings for him? Of course that was not part of the problem, the simple thought was exquisite; the brightest with of her age, best friends with Potter and Weasel and besides, a Gryffindor… in love with him? A Slytherin? Unthinkable! The problem relied on the fact that coming to realization of her feelings –or at least having the little hunch– had made him notice his own. Because, Merlin help him, he felt something too.

And yet again, thanks to his physical and emotional exhaustion, he couldn't fight those feelings. The rest was history; they had started to sneak out and kiss behind certain doors, the written notes now had barely something to do with potions… and if the situation was appropriate, they would go out on a date in Hogsmeade.

He couldn't have asked for anything, those were amazing months; months that didn't last enough. War exploded soon after and she ran away with her friends. He also took his place beside his father and The Dark Lord; after all, that was how things were supposed to be; how they were meant to be. And whenever a glimpse of doubt crossed his mind, all Draco had to do was to look at his forearm and stare at the mark to remind him who he was and what he had to do.

Potter had proved out to be sneakier than he thought, and Voldemort was rather proceeding in a very slow manner, as if he was waiting the perfect moment to put one of his plans into motion. If something was not of his liking, he would stop and put the whole mission on stand-by. Said pauses gave the Order time to prepare, gave the resistance the time get armed; they had provided them the chance to train and to get stronger.

That's how the war went for a year and a half. Draco had never seen so much darkness, blood and sorrow in his life. The Malfoy Manor had become the spot for torturing muggles, mudbloods and half-blood's; he could listen to all the crying and yelling during the whole day, every day. He didn't torture them, but that didn't deprived him from having the chance to look at them, some muggles held some type of necklace with a cross at its end.

Their hands were shaking while they clutched the necklace and to Draco's surprise, they murmured meaningless words non-stop as they held it. Later on he learned they were praying or trying to talk to their god. And where the fuck was it? Surely no god would like to see its advocated suffering. And it was then, watching them beg for their lives, that Draco lost his faith in humanity, he knew that after this dark era, things would never be the same. Some wounds would never heal.

He constantly thought of Granger. Draco wondered if she too would ask that god for help… he wondered in what state she could be. Of course she was alive, they were still looking for her, but the mere thought of Hermione being injured or about to die froze his blood, and he tried to desperately get her out of his mind. And then he ran away from the Manor.

Draco fled out of his house and escaped from everything that had something to do with the magical world. He knew he would have to keep moving and that he would probably be chased down for the rest of his life, but there was no way he could keep tolerating that misery for one more day… On the other hand, a small part of him was hoping to run into Hermione; Draco wanted their paths to cross again badly.

And so it happened. During one of the darkest afternoons he had ever seen, walking through a forest in Norway, Draco thought he had heard some footsteps. They were in the middle of autumn and the leaves and branches were crunchy. With extreme careful, Draco took out his wand and just when he was about to attack he ran into Weasley's stupid face.

He recognized him because of the eternal horror expression that seemed to be forever latched to his face; because everything else in him was unrecognizable.

Ronald was barely the lad he used to be, he was incredibly thin, his hair was long and the bags under his eyes were huge. His rather about-do-die appearance shouldn't have fooled him though, because Ronald was more awake than ever and his reflexes had improved. Before Draco could finish his recognition, Weasley had him petrified and was dragging him back to wherever the hell he was supposed to be at.

After being dragged a short distance to some sort of tent and still under the spell, he was faced with the curious stare of Harry Potter and the dagger-look of Weasley. He was very aware of how much they hated him and how they had suspicions about his relationship with Hermione. They had given Draco those looks before, but now that he was defenseless he was beyond awkward.

Then he heard _her _voice.

"Guys, who is that you got there?" she had asked as she approached.

Draco wanted to move, to run away… anything. It was the first time they would see each other after a very long time and she was going to see him petrified. Amazing.

When Hermione entered the tent and was standing next to him, Draco noticed with despair that her expression hadn't changed. Her face blank as if that was the first time they saw each other.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked folding her arms around her torso.

Then it hit him. When was the last time he had taken a look in a mirror? The last time he had gotten his hair cut? For fuck's sake, all he could manage to do was shaving. Everything else was a long and distant memory. Maybe he was as changed as Weasley was… maybe that's why Hermione didn't recognize him.

His hair was long too, shoulder length maybe. He probably had bags under his eyes too, he hardly ever slept nowadays. The only thing Draco was sure of was that he was not thinner; if he wanted to survive he needed energy. And even though the war had taken away all of his appetite, he forced himself to eat in order to keep going. To keep running.

"Don't you know? 'Mione, this is Draco Malfoy…" Potter said with caution.

Draco never took his eyes off of Hermione. The reaction he had been waiting for finally stroke her. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lungs seemed to have stopped working. Hermione fell to her knees just beside him and then she placed her head on his chest.

"Why the hell are you keeping him petrified?!" Hermione yelled.

Potter lifted the charm off of him and before he could even think about it, his arms circled around her. They held each other for what felt like ages. Hermione eventually stopped crying, but tears still rolled down her face.

"I thought-I thought you were dead…" she started "So many days, months… without knowing anything…"

"I'm sorry. I was really worried about you, too. I'm so glad I found you "Draco said holding her tighter.

Weasley cleared his throat and broke the bubble.

"So it's true, then?" he asked.

"What?" Hermione replied as she brought her head out the crook of Draco's neck.

"You and him. Back in Hogwarts we thought it was a lie, just rumors… But this- this encounter could only mean you both drank a love potion or that you really were together," Harry explained.

Nor Draco or Hermione said anything.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry continued.

"I don't know. Would've you been okay with it?" she asked.

"Probably not. Not at first, but we love you and we would've eventually accepted all of…" then he motioned toward Hermione and Draco" this."

Ron's eyes went back and forth between Draco and Hermione, assessing the situation. Everything was just to incredibly queer, it would take him years to get used to the idea that they had been together in the past, and it would take him even longer to accept that they still had feelings for each other. Honestly, Ron would've never imagined Draco Malfoy was able to have feelings. The fucking ferret was a Death Eater. He _is _a Death Eater still.

"Why the fuck aren't you dead or locked up in Azkaban?" Ron spat with a hateful tone.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Shut it, Hermione. Answer," Ron looked straight to Draco "Why?"

Draco took a deep breath and sat properly on the ground. Inside the tent it was warm, they had a small fire going on and there was a sweet smell of cocoa filling the whole space, he thought it felt like Christmas.

"I ran away. I'm a fugitive." He explained dryly.

Ron chuckled bitterly.

"But of course, that's the only thing you're good at. Running away. Being a fucking coward. We should kill you right here and now" Ron's voice became angrier and angrier with every word he spoke.

"Come on, Weasley. This time you won't take me by surprise."

For a moment, Draco forgot he had Hermione in his arms and he stood up quickly, searching his pockets for his wand. Then he remembered Weasley had taken it away from him right after he petrified him.

"Oh, you're looking for this?" said Ron as he held Draco's wand right in front of his face.

"_Oh,_" Draco mimicked "who made you believe I need my wand to fight you?" and just like that he walked the distance between him and Ron and punched him hard on the face. There was a "crack" and Draco hoped it had been Weasley's nose and not his knuckles what made the sound.

"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione shouted and grabbed Draco by the shoulders. She turned him around and slapped him "Nice to see you again, love. But touch Ron or Harry, and I swear I'll kill you" she threatened him.

Meanwhile Harry was helping Ron on his feet; he had fallen backwards due to Draco's punch. His nose was now bleeding and despite the astonishment Hermione's slap had gave him, Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"And you, Ronald, don't you ever dare to start a fight again. It's stupid to think you…" then Hermione cut her speech off.

"To think I what?" Ron asked as he shook Harry's hands off of his shoulders "To think I stand a chance against this bloody idiot? I knocked him down before!" he shouted.

"That doesn't mean you can do it again, Ron!" and just like that, Hermione confirmed Ron's thoughts. She still believed he wasn't good enough, she still saw him as the clumsy little boy who couldn't afford to pronounce "Wingardium Leviosa" in the right way.

"I'm sick of you all," Ron said before exiting the tent "to hell with you, Hermione."

Draco stayed with them a couple of days. He learned Ron had recently come back and he had helped Harry to destroy the locket horcrux. They were planning on going back to Hogwarts. As they made their way back, Draco could feel the excruciating pain of the dark mark, Lord Voldemort was calling him back and refusing the call made him feel like his arm was being cut open; then pain increased with every second he kept calling.

Somehow he made it through. When they arrived to Hogwarts, Potter was called to the Dark Forest by the Dark Lord and he went. Hermione stayed at the castle with him and Weasley, along with the rest of the Order. They all fought against the Death Eaters. Even then Draco knew there was little hope for them, most students were defenseless against the dark magic Death Eaters were taught; some spells didn't even required a magic wand to be performed. For Merlin's sake, Draco himself could perform wandless magic.

It was then, when he was running across the hallways, when he saw Hermione cornered. Draco immediately went to her rescue. He won against the two Death Eaters that surrounded her; he used an Avada to Hermione's surprise.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say. Draco knew Hermione would've never expected him to use that spell, but desperate times demanded desperate measures, and he was not going to take any risks when it came to protecting Granger.

Peace didn't last very long; soon after those Death Eaters were defeated, another group approached. They were probably six or seven and Draco was afraid they wouldn't make it against them; so he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran away. He made them turn to the right, behind a column and apparated them to the Astrology Tower.

"Hermione, they know about us. They know," Draco said between sharp breaths.

"How do you-" she started, but Draco kept talking.

"I hope you know I'd do anything to protect you, and I also hope you know they do not ignore this. They know how much you mean to me…" Draco looked up and glanced at the stars for a couple seconds.

"I would do anything to protect you too, Draco. But-" Hermione tried to speak again, but she was interrupted.

"Exactly. I cannot let you do that. The easiest way to get to me is by getting you. Hermione, they want me dead as much as they want to capture you for Merlin knows what. I cannot let them use you…" Draco approached and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Draco…?" Hermione asked looking right into his ice blue eyes.

"We're running out of time. Granger, you need to forget about me. You need to go on with this war as if you and I never happened. I won't let them use you to get to me; I won't let myself be the something holding back, you need to get out of here alive. And you need to forget me to do that," Draco assured her.

"But that's impossible. Draco, I'm not going to leave you. Not now,"

He didn't let her finish, he just bent forward and kissed her with everything he had. Draco wrapped his arms around her and delighted at the sensation of her body against his own. Hermione kissed him back with tenderness; Draco noticed she was crying… he noticed he was crying too. Hermione was now aware that this was goodbye; she had finally understood his intentions.

"Veritaserum will be useless. They can't make you confess something you don't remember, can they?" Draco said smiling bitterly against her lips.

Hermione gasped and kissed him again, a small peck on the lips.

Then Draco freed himself from her grasp and took a few steps backwards. His eyes were still watering and blurring his vision, but his resolution and determination didn't change.

"I love you. I do this because I have to protect you, know this Hermione" he said and pointed his wand at her.

"I love you too, Draco…" she cried.

Even with his hand shaking, he pronounced that horrible, horrible spell.

"_Obliviate_"

War ended that same day. He took off with his parents.

Today was the day it would be six years since he had made Hermione forget about him, about everything they had. Draco sometimes wondered how she was; who she was with… he hoped she was happy, because he still loved her. Because it didn't matter how much it hurt him to remember, nothing would be worse than forgetting her.

He loved her.

* * *

_**Hey! So uhm... this is un-betaed, so I'm truly sorry if you spot any typos, as always, checked the best I could. **_

_**This is not new to you, but here it goes: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Makes writers happier! **_

_**Also, I'm planning this to have a second part. But that's only if you'd like me to write it, if not, I could just leave it here. Let me know, please (aaahhh I'm just begging for reviews here, aren't I?) Okay, well, that's it! Take care and thanks for reading! Xx.**_


	2. The Come Back

**II**

When the war came to an end, Draco had to spend some time in Azkaban; it had been less than a year but every night was longer than an entire human life, he even lost the track of time. The day he would become a free man felt like a million suns away and Draco was sure he had lost a big piece of himself, left it somewhere inside that prison. That, plus losing Granger emptied him to the point of no return.

After being released, he tried to go back to normal; well, as normal as it could get. He got a job at the Ministry of Magic; he worked with curses and stuff of that sort, the knowledge being a Death Eater had provided him proved to be somehow useful at the end of it all. Working there, Draco realized how depressing everything turned out to be. Back in Hogwarts, when he was still somehow an innocent boy, everything looked so wonderfully magical it left him speechless. Now, he knew it was ironical to think like that; he was a wizard, magic was real… for people like him magic was not a fairytale. But the atmosphere that surrounded Hogwarts made it all look like the biggest fairytale that had ever been told; it made him feel like magic was something more, not just a lot of charms and potions. More than just books and Latin words.

Then he joined the Dark Side, went to prison and during that whole process, he also happened to grow up. Draco wanted his life to be like the lives of the characters he read in the books, he wanted his life to be amazing; and he was sure he was not the only one; he could bet every single student wanted their life to be an adventure.

And there he was, working at the Ministry along with many other students who didn't get their chance. They all looked so bored and exhausted. Building back the magical world from almost zero was getting the best of them. Deep inside, Draco wondered why they tried so hard. Didn't they know? They couldn't make things go back to what they were; all they could do was… well, start fresh. Turn the page and keep writing.

And Draco had tried to do the same. He was succeeding at some point, but there was just one thing holding him back. He still wanted his great adventure, he wanted to feel everything was magical again and there was just one person who could get him that.

The Brightest Witch of Her Age.

Hermione Granger, whom he loved but couldn't remember him.

And since he was unwilling to forget her, he just re-opened the wound every time he got the chance. Potter became an auror and was constantly handing him cursed objects for him to study; he also was a curious man and some days after he gave him a new "toy", Draco found Potter peeking over his shoulder and making questions about the curse. At first it had bothered him, but then he realized Harry Potter was the only person who actually spoke to him.

Draco liked to think they had made an unspoken truce, as if they were both willing to forget about their mistakes and their prior hateful relationship in order to give a chance to that proposal Draco had made in their first year… become friends of some sort.

That's how two years went by and Potter made his job a little more bearable.

"She's sad, you know?" Potter had suddenly told him one day while he was examining an old music box from Ireland.

Draco lifted up his eyes to look at Potter and stopped what he was doing. During those two years they had been "friends", Harry had never talked about Hermione. Draco was always dying to ask something, to know something… but he never dared to bring the subject out on him, he was afraid Potter might consider it an intromission and say he had no right to ask about her.

He had also never told him about how he obliviated Hermione, but by now, he was sure Potter was very aware of what he had done.

"Why?" Draco asked and clasped his hands together, his whole body tensed up and his heart felt numb and heavy inside his chest. Merlin, how much he had longed to hear about her… and despite his need; he was afraid to listen what was about to be said.

"Hermione doesn't know what, but she knows something is missing," Harry started, then he leaned on a bookshelf that was next to him and resumed his explanation "I do not know how close you've been following her or if you had followed her at all, but she dated Ron."

Harry went silent for a couple minutes and let the information sank in. It was like dropping a bomb on him in every sense; Draco listened to the annoying whistle you hear before fainting, he got tunnel vision and his lungs were lacking of air.

He stayed motionless even though he wanted desperately to reach to the buttons of his shirt and tear them open, get rid of his tie and see if he could manage to get some freaking air; but his hands didn't seem to be his, and he couldn't move them. Draco was paralyzed by some odd and strong force, one that allowed him to set his mind free and let all kind of images roam. Images of Hermione kissing that stupid redhead, of him holding her hand and taking away everything that one day was meant to be his; Draco was some possessive idiot and Hermione had "Draco Lucius Malfoy" written all over her. And it was just when he felt the anger building up inside him like a powerful fire that would make him burst into flames, that Draco regained control of his body and stood up and hit the desk with his fists. Harry stayed put and stared at him.

"I didn't know," Draco said between his teeth "are they still together?" he dreaded the answer

"No. Like I said before, she knows something is missing. She tried to fill the gap with Ron and it felt totally out of place for her. Draco, maybe this is not for me to say, but what you did to protect her is ruining her life… You took a big piece of her."

That year it would be nine years since he had obliviated her. Since he had last seen her. But that would come to an end, because Potter himself had told him to go and look for her. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

Draco had learned Hermione owned a small bookstore in London; she sold both muggle and magical books. She also had a café in it and apparently, the business was doing really well. Not the same could be said about the owner, because when he looked through the windows of her store, he could see exactly what Harry had told him, what he had meant when he said Hermione was "incomplete".

The Gryffindor had sad eyes, the big brown orbs that had once been so bright and happy now appeared completely lifeless. She moved slowly, almost with laziness and her mouth, despite showing the smile wrinkles at its sides, was now a thin line in her face. She also had gotten a haircut and her curls were gone. Looking at her Draco wondered where the hell Hermione Granger was.

As he pushed the door open a bell rang and she sprinted to the entrance, almost colliding with him. The look of surprise in her face was priceless; there was a small sparkle of something Draco recognized as happiness and, at the same time, some odd portion of bewilderment.

"Draco Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked backing off.

He had millions of answers to her question, and yet he couldn't manage to say neither of them. Hermione fixed her eyes on his form and just when he was about to give up and turn away, she spoke again.

"Don't get me wrong, but it's nice to see you. I thought you were… "She gasped "dead or a prisoner. I never thought I'd see you in London, too muggle for you" then she smiled.

He died a little. When they had met in Norway, Hermione said something similar to him. Was she always expecting him to be dead? Was that how she really felt about him? Sure, he was a coward brat, but he had all the means and knowledge to stay alive. He was annoyed by her comment and couldn't suppress his reply.

"Thought the same of you. Never heard of you after the war ended… Here's where you've been this whole time?" he retorted with cockiness.

Hermione glared at him and quirked an eyebrow, then she grabbed a box full of books and walked toward one of the many bookshelves she had littered all over the store. Draco instinctively followed her.

"Yes, this where I have been. Shying away from the world inside my store, between my books. Bookworm, remember?" Hermione placed he box on a small banquet and she accommodated book by book on the shelf.

An awkward silence formed between the two of them and Draco had the urge to say something, anything… whatever could keep the conversation going.

"Did you come out fine?" what the hell was that?

Draco wanted to kill himself after making such a question. This whole situation was already fucked up, and whatever else he could say might just fuck this even more, so he just waited in silence, dreading her answer.

On the other hand, Hermione felt a chill creeping up her spine. She didn't have to ask him what he meant; she knew exactly what he was talking about. The repercussions of the war had been merciless, of course the world was healing… but she wasn't. The days kept going but she stayed the same, if not moving backwards.

"No. I didn't… Did you?" she replied without looking at him. It was weird and easy to talk to him. It was… natural. Hermione felt something funky inside her chest and wondered how long it had been since she had last felt like that. She tried to suppress the smile that was dying to come out.

"No. I'm still trying to… er- get out of the pit" Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"We're going to do it someday…" she sighed.

It was starting to get dark outside. If you looked carefully, you'd be able to see the first stars coming out, twinkling through the clouds that hovered on the sky.

"Close early today?" he invited.

"Sure" Hermione accepted without thinking.

* * *

Hermione Granger took them to a jazz café club; Draco was suddenly glad she was a muggle, because he didn't know anything about London and he was not going to take them back to the magical world. Lately they both seemed to be through with it, and he craved for the emotions that only the non-magical environment could provide.

They were sitting on a couch, with a small table in front of them. Hermione was drinking something called a "Cosmopolitan" and he just ordered whiskey. To their right was a girl on stage singing a cover of a song Hermione told him was from some muggle singer called Norah Jones. He was a guy with a twisted mind and he couldn't help but find the song tremendously queer, especially when the girl sang "don't know why I didn't come". He smirked the whole time.

"You are such a pervert!" Hermione giggled "The song was cute to me, until now… thanks to you" she laughed whole heartedly now.

"I'm sorry, I really am…"he laughed.

"You know? This is the most interesting night I've had in a long, long time…" Hermione took a sip of her drink and looked at him, and then she shook her shoulders, smiling at him.

"But of course, after dating Weasley I wouldn't expect anything different."

He said something inappropriate again. But Granger didn't seem to care; she just reached out and grabbed his whiskey, placing her Cosmo in his hand instead.

"So you heard?" she took a big sip.

Draco widened his eyes and tasted her drink, barely brushing his lips against the liquid inside the glass.

"Dark times?"

"Darker than you think. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy… But dating him was not a good idea…" she drank again.

"Woah, Granger. We're not out to get drunk tonight" Draco warned as he put the whiskey down and away from her mouth.

"Go hard or go home, Malfoy." Hermione swallowed what was left of the golden liquid and ordered another one "How did I manage to go on for so long without alcohol in my system?" she mocked.

"You're still managing. I'm not going to allow you to get drunk."

"You suck."

That was all she said before focusing entirely on the new girl that was on stage. She didn't know the song this time, and assumed it was something of her own making. Hermione didn't really pay attention to the lyrics, it was the background music and the light "tap" of the drums what captivated her. Soon enough, it was music what got her drunk.

True to his word, Draco didn't let her drink anymore. They spent the night talking and drinking lemonade. The waiter gave them an awkward smile but kept filling their empty glasses every time they ordered a new round. Becoming acquainted didn't feel new; in the very core of herself, Hermione knew that it was Draco Malfoy what had been missing, but she wondered how it was possible.

She was sure she had never "had" him, so it was impossible she could've ever lost him. Hermione never had the chance to even like him, how was it that she was missing someone she didn't remember even talking to ever before?

"Draco?" she called.

"What's up" he replied clasping his hands together and stretching.

"You know something I don't?" Hermione asked. Draco looked taken aback by her question and she just huffed "Okay, let me ask again. I feel weird. But good weird. And I don't know why… Do you- do you know what I'm talking about? Everything feels so good and… right" she never took her eyes off of him.

"I know what you mean"

He wanted to tell her everything.

He wanted to make her remember.

But instead of doing any of those, he just moved closer to her, placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. At first, she was surprised and motionless, and then she just kissed him back. To him it felt like none of the terrible things he'd been through had actually happened, for a second he felt like he was the boy he used to be in their first year… As if he didn't have the dark mark on his forearm.

Not the same was happening to Hermione. A lot of pictures flooded her mind, pictures and feelings that felt very intimate and yet so far away. She could see herself kissing Draco back in Hogwarts; she could see Harry and Ron talking to an infuriated Draco inside the tent they had installed in Norway… and then, at the end of that confusing movie, she could see Draco obliviating her.

He was crying.

She was crying.

Then everything made sense and she just had to connect the dots. That night she found herself alone at the Astrology Tower, she had been crying and she had attributed those tears to the constant stress and the fear she was living under. She never ever thought it had something to do with Draco Malfoy.

Dear God, she was in love with him.

Tears came again and this time, she kissed him with ferocity. What he had done, he'd done it to protect her… because he loved her. Hermione couldn't imagine what it had been like for him…

When Draco tasted her tears, he broke apart and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"I remember, Draco" she gasped "I remember you."

* * *

_**Yaaay! Second part's up. Didn't get a lot of reviews on the first part but it's okay. I kinda fell in love with this plot and I just couldn't leave it there. **_

_**Thanks a lot to the ones who reviewed though :) Hope you liked the ending.**_


End file.
